Work Out
by shootinstar88
Summary: It's Lindsays day off she goes to the gym, Flack and Danny are there oh what fun have i got installed for them Please read and Find out
1. Chapter 1

**Work Out **

Sun shinning brightly across the streets of Manhattan a beam of light seeped through the tiny gap through the silk like curtains Lindsay jumped sharply at the sight. _Time to get up Monroe. _A fresh pot of coffee would snap her out of the laziness she was feeling.

After her third cup of coffee Lindsay decided it was time to get ready, _I think I'll go to the gym a long workout, _she put on her sports equipment and headed to the local gym.

She started on the treadmill a in cress and decrees in the incline for 1hr by the time she got off her adrenalin was pumping. She walked towards the punch bag when she saw two familiar shapes by the weights. _I can tell them two anywhere. _She tried to control her breathing and waked past the two men so they could see her,

Lindsay placed her gloves on and started punching the bag, she started of slowly gradually picked up the space occasionally throwing in some kicks. Flack and Danny saw her and moved towards where she was working out. _Wow look at that sexy or what. _Danny couldn't take his eyes of her neither could flack both stood there eyes popping out of there head watching her take out all her anger and frustration on the punch bag.

"Are you planning on working out are you just gunna stare at my arse," Lindsay said without looking at either of them

"I'll show you a proper work out later," Danny shouted

"How did she know we were watching her," Flack said to Danny

"Because I'm a CSI Flack, Well I'm done here you boys wanna go grab something to eat." Lindsay used a seductive tone

"Lets hit the shower first," Danny suggested moving closer to Lindsay

"I thought you'd never ask Messer, lead the way," Lindsay winked

"You do now that there is only 1 shower room here it's only a small gym." Danny walked towards the shower room with Flack and Lindsay behind,

"Yeah i do now that Danny i come here all the time," Lindsay shot back.

"Really, so you wanna take a shower with me and Flack,"

"I've got no choice,"

"But you do otherwise you would of said No or something like that wouldn't of you,"

"Shut up Messer," They all stood there outside the shower room.

"Not until you admit you want to see me naked," Danny winked at her

"Not you, Flack." Lindsay shot back not moving her eyes from his. She walked passed both Flack and Danny straight towards the shower.

_**A/N if you want another chap just review at let me now.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Work Out**

Lindsay did have feelings for Danny but she wasn't sure if he felt the same way or not yes they did flirt a lot but she could never tell if he was serious or not._ After all he is hot he could have any woman he wants why was he flirting with me. _

**Back in the shower room**

Danny quickly followed Lindsay into the room he caught up with her in the changing part he opened the door, Lindsay was in her underwear just about to take of her bra when Danny barged in, surprised Lindsay backed in to the corner, Danny followed he placed his hand on the wall to keep her in position.

"You didn't mean that did ya,"

"Mean what Danny,"

"That you want to see Flack naked rather than me," Lindsay chuckled

"What makes you think that ,"

"Well you said..." Danny stopped mid sentance when he saw the look of her teasing him with her eyes

"I was messing with you Danny, you're so cute when your jealous,"

"Mmm," he noticed that Lindsay was half naked.

"Danny!" He was checking her out, looking her up and down.

"Wow, that really suits you, brigs out the chocolate in your eyes,"

"What do you want Danny" Close proximity between the two you could feel sexual tension.

"I want you," There was something in Danny's tone and his eyes told her that he wasn't messing around.

"Well come and get me," Neither of them broke eye contact. Danny leaned in to kiss her but she moved away.

"I need a shower and food first," Lindsay wrapped her towel around her then left Danny standing there.

Flack stood in the next changing room laughing at the other two teasing each other.

After they showered and changed they all met up outside the gym and headed to the nearest restaurant they all sat down to eat making general conversation when Flack makes an excuse to leave.

"This was nice but I've got to run," Flack said whilst getting up. He made a quick exit

"Just the two of us now." Lindsay said winking to Danny

"How about that," Danny leaned back into his chair.

_**A/N Please review should i continue or give up let me now**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Work Out**

"Where to No Messer," Lindsay asked

"My Place, I want a re match at pool,"

"You wont win,"

"Well we'll see wont we,"

"It's just an excuse to get me back you your place," Lindsay gave him a sedative look.

"You got a dirty mind Montana,"

"I now, what you gunna do about it," Lindsay shot back,

Danny hailed a cab and gave his address, they spent the rest of the ride in silence each of them working on their next move the cab came to a stop Danny got out and ran to the other side opening the door for Lindsay,

"Why aren't the gentlemen," Lindsay said as Danny paid the cab driver.

They walked up to his apartment. Eye's met in seductive gaze neither of them breaking contact until they couldn't bare it any more, Danny moved closer to her wrapping his hands around her waist she rested her head against his eyes still locked. Lindsay put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately , they paused.

"Are you ready for another work out," Danny asked moving closer to Lindsay they are just inches apart again

"What do you have in mind Messer,"

"I was thinking something that involved the bedroom and no clothes,"

"And you say I have the dirty Mind,"

_**A/N That was the last chap short and sweet i like to think of it.**_


End file.
